Haven
by R4v3n Wy7ch
Summary: Post-FNAF2... We all know the Toys were scheduled to be scrapped when FFP shut down. But what if they weren't? Jeremy took pity on the animatronics, and enlisted his cousin into help saving them. But what, exactly, is up with Jeremy's cousin? She's not what they expected. With a shadow from the past hovering over them, will they find their new place in the world?
1. Taking on the Strays

_**Welcome to first chapter of my new FNAF story - Haven. This one is based off th** **e second game of Scott** **Cawthon's. This is my favourite of the five, and the one I had the most trouble with.  
**_

 _ **This story is the result of annoying plot bunny who won't leave me alone** (kick's BonBon out the door and locks it) **. I'm throwing in my own OC into this, as I just can't identify with Jeremy as well as I could. He will have a large roll in this story though: so for all you fans of Jerebear, don't freak out. He is in this. Also, in my version, Jeremy isn't the victim of "the Bite of '87".** _

_**Now, for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

 **C** **hapter** **1\. TAKING ON THE STRAYS**

 _The water was dirty. It filled her mouth. She barely had time to draw a breath. She was yanked back underwater. The pain was excruciating. She opened her eyes. The water was turning red. With her blood._

 _In front of her, a reptilian eye blinked._

 _She screamed…_

…

Matilda jerked upwards. A scream died on her lips. Sweat dripped down her clammy skin. Her heart pounded against her ribs. She swiped at her forehead. Her hands shook violently.

Taking deep breaths, Mati tried to calm herself. 'It's just a dream,' she repeated under her breath over and over. Her eyes clenched shut and her teeth creaked. Her nails bit into her palms, coming close to drawing blood. 'It's just a dream.'

He can't hurt you anymore.

Twisting to the right, she peaked through her eye lashes. The alarm clock beside her bed cheerfully flashed its green numbers at her. 2:07am. Ugh. She had only fallen asleep an hour ago. Mati rubbed at her face again. There would be no sleep for her tonight.

With a soft growl, Mati threw back the covers and climbed from the bed. A warm drink was what she needed, with a hint of caffeine. She made her way through the warehouse/apartment towards the kitchen area.

Being confronted by the four wall-to-wall fridges, it took Mati a moment to remember which one held the normal food. From there, she moved through the process of making a strong mocha on autopilot. She settled at the end of the counter. Warmth radiated from the ceramic cup. Mati leaned in, inhaling the bitter sweet aroma. She lifted the cup—

 _Bring! Bring!_

Her hands froze as her head turned. Her eyes narrowed. Even from across the room, she could clearly see the name displayed on the innocent looking device.

'Oh course,' she muttered.

Getting to her feet, being careful to set her cup down, Mati trudged to the end of the counter. Grabbing the phone, she gave it one final glare before hitting _answer_.

'The world better be ending, Jeremy; otherwise—'

'MATI!INEEDYOURHELPCANYOUGETDOWN…'

It was the desperation, and the fact that she almost didn't understand him, the gave Mati pause. 'Jere, slow down. Take a breath. What's wrong?'

'Can you bring your truck down here?'

'Where are you?'

'At work. I'll explain when you get here.'

'But—'

The phone went dead.

Mati stared it before moving back to her room. She paused outside one of the other bedrooms, listening for any sounds. The twins were fast asleep. She breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goddess for deep sleepers.

She dressed as quickly as possible. If Jeremy needed her at his work, she knew it meant one of two things: 1) something serious had happened, or 2) he needed to get rid of the body. She was praying that it wasn't option two. She grabbed the keys, and headed out.

'Something up?'

Mati paused and looked at who had spoken. Zack was leaning out of his room, watching her. Zack was the oldest of the teens staying at the moment. He was also one of the most responsible. Mati had overlooked the fact he had beaten his own father to death; she was well aware of the reasons behind it.

'Yeah, Jeremy called,' Mati explained, jingling the keys. 'Can you hold down the fort while I go see what's up?'

Zack nodded.

'Thanks mate. I'll be back as soon as I can.'

She started heading down the stairs when Zack called out one more question. 'What do I tell the twins if they ask?'

'Tell them I'm helping out uncle Jeremy,' she called. Then muttered under her breath, 'Or murdering him in a back alley.'

…

Mati made good time getting across town. There was barely any traffic at this time of morning. That, and she hadn't really paid attention to the speed limits. The box truck came around the corner at high speed, only to come to screeching halt at the back of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Killing the engine, Mati looked up at the building. She had been here only once in her life. After moving into town two years ago, she had only ever come here for the triplet's birthday. While she had found it rather quaint, she couldn't say that she would be coming back willingly. The pizza had kind of sucked, but it had been the smiles on the girl's faces that had her enduring the four hours she had to spend in the building.

Now, where was that no good, useless cousin of hers…

A light flashed from the rear loading bay of the building, catching her attention. Squinting through the gloom of pre-dawn light, she tried to make out the figure that was signalling her. Unable to, she waited for the signal their family had been using for years.

Blink.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Blink. Blink.

That was him. Restarting the engine, Mati edged the van over to the loading dock. Pulling back up to it. She jumped out of the cab and climbed up onto the loading bay. She took in the sight of him.

Jeremy was the same as when she had last seen him. Lanky, the young nineteen-year-old seemed thinner than when she had last seen him. His clothes hug on him; he clearly hadn't been eating well. Long blonde hair was held back with a leather thong. Pale blue eyes watched her from behind darkened circles. He was shaking from the chilled air, despite the oversized parker he was wearing.

Approaching him, Mati would have normally pulled him into a tight hug. Not tonight though. He tried for a smile, but he merely produced a grimace. 'Thanks for coming, Mati,' he said. 'I wouldn't have called if it wasn't serious.'

Mati nodded. 'What is it that you need of me to do, Jere?' she asked, getting straight to the point.

Jeremy motioned for her to follow him, turning and heading into the building. Mati hesitated, eyeing the darkness which had swallowed her cousin. Taking a steadying breath, she straightened her shoulders, gritted her jaw, and followed him into the darkness of the building.

He hadn't gone too far. Jeremy stood beside several dark shapes, their forms indistinguishable in the darkness of the hall. He was looking back at her, the naked pleading in his eyes was plane for her to see.

'This was why I called you,' he said, indicating the dark shapes again.

Mati took another look at the shapes, stepping forward. As she came closer, her eyes adjusted to the gloom. The shapes took on a more distinguished shape. There were five animatronic figures; a bear, a chicken, a rabbit, a puppet, and a mangled-looking wolf…maybe a fox…wait…

The toy animatronics.

Turning her head, Mati's mouth dropped open. She gave him a look, her head dipping towards the immobile figures. Even with them shut down, the dark eyes were rather creepy. Her attention returned to her cousin.

'You're not suggesting…'

Jeremy took a step towards her. 'Please, Mati. These guys…they're going to be scrapped. All because some arsehole tapered with their programming. Balloon Boy has already been hauled off, and Mangle is going to be next. They're too…please…'

Mati held up her hands, halting his explanation. 'Jere, I've got the kids to consider—'

'These one's are more than capable of looking after your kids.'

'Jere…'

Jeremy had moved closer, taking hold of her shoulders. 'Mati, I've just got my engineering degree. I can look over the programming for these guys, keep them on the straight and narrow.' He squeezed her shoulders, looking her in the eye. 'Nothing's going to happen.'

Mati looked at him, and sighed. Damn Fitzgerald men and their puppy eyes…

Lifting her hand, she pointed her finger right in his face. If the situation hadn't been so serious, it would have been hilarious the way he went cross-eyed. The digit shook, coming just shy of tapping him on the nose.

'Anything—and I do mean _anything_ —happens while those bots are under my roof, I'll skin you alive and make you watch as I turn it into leather.'

Jeremy's head bobbled as he nodded repeatedly.

Another sigh escaped her. Mati stepped back, extracting herself from his grip, and turned to look at the five bots again. What the hell was she agreeing to here?

'Help me get them into the van.'

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the first chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.  
**_

 _ **I will be trying to update regularly, but can't make any promises.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used to roast marshmallows.**_


	2. Powering Up Again

_**So, this is the next chapter of Haven. I'm glad there has been so much interest in my work. Thank you, Scott Cawthon, for creating FNAF. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have anything interesting to write about.**_

 _ **Okay, now that I'm done praying...**_ _(beats BonBon back with a broom) **The poll results came in, I'm going to be working on a FNAF2 based story now. Secrets was fun, but I think I'll take a shot at actually writing animatronics this time. There will be a FNAF4 in the works as well, but I'm going to be putting my energy into this story first.**_

 _ **BonBon:** Hurry up and get on with it, Sexy._

 ** _Me:_** _Damn it, BonBon, I'm getting there!_

 _ **The part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

Mati growled under her breath, once again cursing the males in her family line. The sheer cuteness of the Fitzgerald puppy eyes was lethal on so many levels; it was the reason it led so many women into trouble. Just like it was doing now.

Oh, she was well aware that what they were doing was technically a crime. The Fazbear company still owned those animatronics stashed in the back. They were stealing them; even though they were doing a good thing as Jeremy said and saving several lives, if they were caught, they'd be going to jail for a long time. She rubbed at her aching shoulders, keeping one hand on the wheel and her eyes on the road.

It had been almost impossible to lift the animatronics into the van. The only one Mati had no trouble with was the one Jeremy called The Puppet. It had been easy, and had been loaded on first. Tucked safely inside it's box, Mati had set it down so it was pressed against the back of the driver's cabin. The others had required the two of them, and only just barely. Jeremy wasn't built for lifting heavy loads, and Mati—though used to this kind of work—had struggled to make up the difference. They had been lucky they hadn't scuffed up any of them why carrying them.

She looked across at the passenger side, where Jeremy was riding shotgun. Though he was still huffing from the exhaustion of moving the animatronics, the stupid grin couldn't be wiped from his face. He would glance over at her every now and then, the appreciation in his eyes shining clear as day.

'I hope to hell you realise you're staying at Haven until I'm sure everything's fine?' Mati shot across the cabin, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye before refocusing on the road. Goddess, it sucked driving this slow.

Jeremy blinked. 'What?' he asked, not quite understanding the question.

Her hand tightened on the wheel. 'Until I feel confident these guys aren't a threat to any of the kids, you're staying. If nothing else, I can throw you to the animatronics while the rest of us run.'

Blue eyes widened in shock. Jeremy started to stammer, until he noticed the small smirk in the corner of her mouth. Huffing, well aware he had fallen for the same trick for the millionth time, he took a jab at her arm. Instead of responding, Mati's smirk merely grew into a teasing smile.

'Really? Throwing me to the metallic lions, Mati?' he questioned.

Mati didn't even pause. 'Yep.'

Jeremy threw another punch. 'Wow, that's some family dedication you've got there,' he drawled.

Mati held up one finger to him, in the classic wait a moment, as they pulled up to a traffic light. From here, they were almost back to Haven. She hoped to hell the twins were still dead to the world, and that Zack would forgive her for this. She was well aware of supposed "facial recognition" these animatronics had. she just hoped that they couldn't break into sealed records. They, along with the other kids who had come through Haven, were the most important thing in my life at the moment.

'Family's all well and good, but at this point…those kids come first.' She said it with a smile to take away some of the bite, and Jeremy returned it with no hard feelings.

…

Unloading the animatronics was a lot easier at Haven. Aside from the fact that they had another helping hand in Zack, there was also the "chains". Several of the previous boys to come through Haven had been heavily into cars and engines. Mati had been sure to watch them closely, making sure they didn't bring anything stolen into her home. However, to make their work easier, she had allowed them to install a chain pulley system that rested on roller tracks in the roof, operated via a small controller. They had told her it was capable of holding up to two tons suspended with little trouble. So, the four animatronics were no problem.

When they had arrived at Haven, Zack had still been up. Leaving his homework and notes for his tests in the kitchen, he had come down into the garage. Hugging Jeremy, he had been all smiles and happy greetings. Right up until Mati opened the back of the truck.

The teen took one look inside, and turned to the older girl for an explanation. Mati had just pointed back at Jeremy.

'Blame him,' was all she had said.

Zack had eventually accepted, and helped get the animatronics out of the van. Apparently, they had all, but the Puppet, been slumped over because of the way they had been shut down. One by one, as they removed from the van and Jeremy had activated some kind of sentry mode on them, allowing the animatronics to stand on their own two feet. Well almost, as what looked like the remains of a white and pink fox was laid in a gentle pile.

Now, Mati sat atop one of the work benches, hands curled tight around the wood as she leaned forward. Zack stood beside her, arms folded over his chest and eyes focused on the other male. Jeremy, ignoring the two watching him, was unhooking a cable from one animatronic before moving to the next. Whatever was one the screen was meeting his standards, because he would nod before moving on.

'Well?' Mati called out as he finished up and set aside his computer.

Jeremy turned back to her, scratching at the back of his head. 'Well…from what I can see, all of their coding is un to date. There doesn't seem to be any red code, and there's no viruses or anything like that. All in all, they're fine.'

'Even…' Zack trailed off, indicating the fox animatronic.

Looking down at her himself, Mati could see the distress and sympathy shining through his eyes. 'Mangle…did have some odd coding, but I've removed it. She's not a danger to anyone, not really. If anything, she one of the most protective of the gang.'

Jeremy looked at Mati. 'Can I…' he gestured at them, pleading with his gaze.

Glancing at Zack, Mati met her cousin's gaze and nodded. Jeremy sighed in relief before going to each animatronic. Reaching into their torsos, he flicked something. Once done, he came around to stand in front of them.

There was a dull whirling, barely audible to the human ear. Mati watched in interest as the animatronics seemed to shake—not that dissimilar to when chills would run up a human's spine. Light first appeared in the brown bear's eyes, illuminating the bright blue orbs. It gave itself another little shake, "blinked" several times, before looking around. The gears in its neck creaked, making Mati wince. She was going to have to get some more oil for Jeremy to work on their joints.

As the others came online, the bears optics fell on Jeremy. It straightened up, it's muzzle forming a smile. It stepped forward, the movement stiff. It came within a few feet of Jeremy, looking down on him from its 6'4" height.

Mati watched cautiously, ready to move if there was even the hint of hostility towards her cousin. Tall didn't quite describe the bear; it was enormous. Its exterior was made of some kind of metal with a matte finishing. The colouring was typical of what she would have expected on a teddy bear, especially his red cheeks. The little black top hat with a red stripe on his head and the black bowtie on his chest were cute additions. The mic in his right hand seemed forgotten at the moment, his blue optics focused on Jeremy.

"Mr Fitzgerald," the bear greeted, a hint of the south present in its vocals. It reached up to the top hat, adjusting it and tightening his hold on his mic. "Where the dang are we, Boy? Weren't we meant to be decommissioned?"

The others seemed to notice him too, for they crowded around the bear. At least, most of them did. The Puppet ignored them to instead stare at Mati. She met the black gaze steadily, not blinking as the seconds ticked by. Something she had learned a long time ago: don't blink. Even so, she was aware of the conversation going on with her cousin.

"Jerebear! Have we been asleep long?" the blue rabbit asked, leaning around the bear and ignoring the glare that was being sent its way. "This doesn't look like the pizzeria."

"Is there a kitchen here, Mr Fitzgerald?" the chicken asked, playing with its beak and tightening its grip on the small pink cupcake.

The fox—Mangle—made some kind of garbled static sound, one that had the other animatronics looking at her before turning back to the young man. Jeremy rubbed at the back of his head, looking at each of them.

'You see guys…the things is… Look, I kind of stole you guys."

That was met with dead silence.

Jeremy quickly continued. 'The company had plans to scrap all of you. I only found out once they had taken Balloon Boy away. I'm sorry I couldn't save him.'

More silence, this time mournful. The animatronics clung to each other, the loss of one of their…family…rather painful. The chicken and rabbit clung to each other, the bear wrapped an arm around both of them, and the fox climbing up to wrap around them all. The puppet broke the staring contest at the news, its face dropped into his hands as its shoulders shook.

The bear recovered first. "So, where are we, Boy?"

Jeremy blinked several times, clearing the tears trying to form in the corner of his eyes. He lifted a hand, indicating Mati and drawing the animatronics' attention to her. 'This place is called Haven, and my cousin has agreed you guys can stay here.'

Mati, unable to say anything, merely waved back at the combined looks she was getting.

'G'day.'

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the next chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used to roast marshmallows.**_

 _ **BonBon:** Now, if you'll excuse us... (stalks towards R4v5n Wy7ch)_

 _ **Me:** Get away from me, you damn bunny!_


	3. Introductions

_**So, this is the next chapter of Haven. Thank you, Scott Cawthon, for creating FNAF. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have anything interesting to write about.**_

 _ **Okay...** (locks BonBon into a trunk and sits on it) **This chapter will officially be introducing the animatronics to you guys. This is my take on them, so if they don't meet your expectations, sorry.**_

 _ **BonBon:** Get on with it, R4v3n!_

 ** _Me:_** _Damn it, BonBon..._

 _ **Teddy:** It's alright, R4v3n. I'll deal with him._

 ** _Me:_** _Thanks Teddy!_

 _ **The part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

Toy Freddy, or Teddy as he preferred, took in the sight before him.

The room itself was as large as the main party room back at the restaurant. Along two of the walls were wooden work benches, tools hanging from hooks above them ready to be used. Several chains hang from a system above them, looking as if they were used as a lift. Several automobiles, including the truck he assumed had brought them here, were parked about the room.

He looked at his family. BonBon and Chi were holding onto each other as well as him, the news delivered by their night guard shocking them to their cores. Mangle, the poor dear, had wound herself around the two's shoulders, hugging them in the only way she could. Mari leaned on the front of his box, arms folded and the chin of his mask rested on his chest. Teddy couldn't have been sure, but he knew the marionette was taking it as hard as they were.

And Jeremy, their night guard, was fighting back tears of his own. Chi had noticed, and reached out to him. He was drawn into the group hug, Teddy himself resting a hand upon the boy's back.

His attention then returned to the other two humans. The male stood close to female, leaning back against one of the benches with his arms folded. Teddy's facial recognition program whirled to life, scanning the youthful, yet scared face in front of him. The program reported back to him the youth had a record, but was sealed by a juvenile court. Dark eyes, not that dissimilar to Mari's, watched his family with the same intensity; judging them.

The female, however, was of more interest. Jeremy had indicated her as family, which meant Teddy had more expectation of her. On the surface, she didn't appear to be anything special. She was thicker than the younger human females he had seen through his short time at pizzeria. Dark jeans and a black shirt hung from her frame, hiding its true shape. Dark brown hair hung down her back to her waist, a wide mane that looked near impossible to tame. Striking hazel-green-blue eyes were watching them, with a strange shadow hiding in their depths.

Teddy would be able to find out more about their new hostess later. Right now, he needed more information on the situation. 'Jeremy, what about the older models? Were they scrapped along with Balloon Boy?' he asked.

Jeremy's looked up at him, before his gaze dropped to the concrete under his feet. Not a good sign, Teddy noted.

'The… higher ups…' Jeremy started to explain, taking a deep breath as Chi squeezed his shoulder in encouragement. 'They decided…since it was you guys who "malfunctioned" …the older ones would be fixed and stored…until they open again…'

Jeremy flinched, expecting to be hit. Teddy watched him, rage surging through his systems. How dare those…wretches…do this to them! They were better than the older ones. They had kept the kids safe and happy! His cooling systems kicked in, allowing Teddy to think clearly. Seeing Jeremy cowering before him, he reached out, gently turning the boys gaze up to him.

'Jeremy… I'm not mad at you, boy. You got us out of there. You did your best. You saved most of our family. Thank ye for that.' Teddy smiled, his hand sliding down to his shoulder and squeezing it in approval. The others nodded; even Mari nodded.

BonBon pushed Teddy aside, draping his arm along Jeremy's shoulder. Ignoring the annoyance Teddy was aiming at him, the blue bunny turned the young human's attention to the two others in the room. 'Now that Ted's had his say, will you introduce me to your cousin, Jerebear?'

Teddy growled. Damn bunny had to be the centre of attention all the time.

Jeremy slipped BonBon's grasp, and made his way over to the other humans. The younger male waved him off, turning and heading towards the doorways at the end of the wall. Teddy watched him, curious as to what was beyond it, but that could wait for now. He watched the way the two humans left in the room.

He watched the way Jeremy wrapped his arm around the female, the way she elbowed him before accepting his embrace. There was a familiar teasing undercurrent under their movements, something that took years to develop and hone. They were like siblings all the animatronics had seen on occasion: teasing and joking, but loyal and warm.

'Everyone, this is Mati Hawkins. She's my cousin from my mum's side of the family. She also owns Haven House for Teens and Children.'

A now named Mati rolled her eyes, and again jabbed her elbow into his ribs. She shrugged him off, taking a step forward to meet them. Her stance was open and welcoming, but there was a sense she was holding something back.

'Welcome to Haven,' she said, offering a warm smile.

BonBon surged forward, reaching out and seizing her hand. He pumped it as he started talking a mile a minute. 'Hi it's nice to meet you I'm BonBon I'm the main guitarist of the band thank you for taking us in please tell me you're single will you—ofh!'

Yanking the bunny back, Teddy held him out to one side to he took over the introductions. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Mati. Though, I must say, tis the first time young Jeremy ever mentioned yah.'

Mati shot a side glance at her cousin. 'That's no big surprise,' she muttered before returning her attention to Teddy.

The bear chuckled at that. Cautious, he released his grip on BonBon and gestured to the other animatronics.

'This is our little family. First off, there's Toy Chica, or Chi as she prefers to be called.' The slender yellow animatronic stepped forward. She gave a bright smile—or as much as her beak would allow—and waved at the female human. 'Nice to meet you, Miss Mati,' she said.

'You've meet BonBon, or Toy Bonnie.' The blue bunny bounced on the spot, his emerald optics taking in the young adult him before him. He gave her a heavy-lidded look, his voice deepening as he spoke. 'It will be a pleasure getting to know you, Sugar.' He purred. Teddy rolled his eyes as Chi slapped him across the back of the head.

'Toy Foxy, or as most humans call her Mangle.' The white fox waved one hand, offering a semi smile. Her second head offered a smirk, snapping its teeth at the girl. Static filled the air, asking a question. Jeremy, who was good at the guessing game, turned to his cousin. 'I think she said "Thank you for taking us in".' Mangle nodded, though her hand tipped from side to side.

Mati grinned, hiding it behind a raised hand. Teddy frowned, before realising her eyes were flashing to the other human. She was laughing at Jeremy, not the white fox animatronic.

Twisting his body, and catching the girl's attention once again, Teddy gestured towards the prize box. 'This is Mari, short for Marionette.' Mari, his arms still crossed, dipped his head in a nod of acknowledgement. Mati returned the gesture before refocusing on Teddy.

A small thrill passed along his circuits, surprising the lead animatronic. It was unusual; lots of children had given him attention over the past few weeks while they had performed. Not as much as BonBon or Chi, but he had still been popular. So, what was so different about this one human's? Shaking it off for now, Teddy placed one hand on his own chest.

'And I am Toy Freddy, though you can call me Teddy.' He offered her his hand, meeting her eyes. 'And I want ta say, thank ya for opening your home to us Miss Mati.'

Mati nodded, through her hand came up and rubbed at the back of her head. 'Can we drop the Miss, everyone?' she asked, a hint of a blush spreading across her nose. 'Makes me feel like I've done something wrong. But I'm glad I could help.' With a small smile, she reached out and took the offered hand.

Teddy returned the smile.

Jeremy coughed, drawing attention to him. Teddy released his grip on her, the bulbs in his cheeks lighting in a blush. Holding her hand, another spark had travelled through the bears system. He could still feel the slight tingles left in its wake. Strange, and yet, not unpleasant in any sense. Still, he could think about it later.

Right now, he had more important things to worry about.

'So, Mati…why don't you tell them about Haven?' Jeremy suggested, looking his cousin in the eyes.

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the next chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used on my next camping trip.**_

 _ **BonBon:** Oh R4v3n..._

 _ **Me:** Damn it, you bunny. Wasn't Teddy dealing with you?_

 _ **BonBon:** Like that bear could keep me away for long._

 _ **Me:** Crap!_


	4. Haven House

_**So, here's the next chapter of Haven. Thank you, Scott Cawthon, for creating FNAF. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have anything interesting to write about.**_

 _ **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Sally ran away on me, but she's come back home now.**_

 _ **Okay...** (ignomes BonBon hanging from the ceiling by his guitar strings) **I'm not going to waffle on** **too much** **...**_

 _ **BonBon:** Get on with it, R4v3n!_

 _ **Me:** Shut up_ _, BonBon!_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

Jeremy was a pain in the arse; or at least, that was Mati's current opinion of him.

She had been lost in thought, and taking in the sight of the Toy animatronics before her. Her eyes had been taking in every aspect of the five machines. She had to admit, in the light of the workshop, they were rather cute. Her eyes kept straying back to Teddy, careful to not be caught staring.

Then Jeremy opened his big fat mouth, and she was dragged kicking and screaming back to reality. She shot him a glare that could have solved global warming, and it was satisfying watching him flinch away from her. Still, he had a point. She should probably explain about the house.

'How about we actually head inside and have this talk,' Mati suggested looking around at everyone.

BonBon slipped from the group to step to her side, draping an arm around her shoulders. Despite the overwhelming urge to smack him on the back of his metallic skull, she wasn't all that disturbed by BonBon's actions. Actually, it reminded her a bit of how the twins acted sometimes. She gave a small smile back when he grinned at her.

'Please, lead the way Sugar,' BonBon purred, urging her towards the open doorway. He kept a hand on her back, keeping her moving.

Mati turned her head, looking back at the other animatronics. Ted looked irritated at the bunny's antics, but following the two of them. The two female animatronics looked at each other before Chi moved forward. Mangle remained coiled around her, the two of them staying close to Jeremy. Mari climbed out of his box, moving it over to a clear section of wall before approaching them. Mati blinked, taking in the puppet's size. Had to be at least 2.1meters tall…

BonBon tugged on her arm, drawing Mati's attention back to him. He offered her a smirk. Focusing on the present, she led the way through the door.

It took a lot of will power not to laugh at the expressions on the animatronics faces as they all crowded into the small room. Old wood formed a panel along one wall, while the rest was just bare brickwork. They looked around, frowns overtaking their confused faces. Jeremy caught my eye, and Mati shot him a cheeky grin in response to his wink. BonBon looked down at her from his spot, confused anger vaguely present.

'Is this it?' he asked.

In response, Mati turned away. Behind her, shielded by her body, was a control panel. Taking a firm grip on the black lever, she jerked it down. A jolt ran through the floor before the bricks started to descend past them. Several cries rang out, and Mati couldn't contain a chuckle at their expressions. Well, all except for Mari; he just balanced on his pointed feet and watched her. She met his gaze, before the urge to look away became too much. Still, he nodded to her before focusing on the passing bricks.

Another jolt sent the animatronics stumbling. Both humans, well versed in the ancient elevator's behaviour, merely swayed with the motion. Jeremy did reach out to steady Chi and Mangle. The two females offered smiles—or fang-filled grins, in Mangle's case—before Mati stepped forward. Flicking the latches on the boards, she turned back to the group at large.

'Everyone,' she said, pulling on the boards. They separated, half of them lifting upwards, and the other half sinking into the platform. With a sweep of her arm, she indicated the room at large. 'Welcome to Haven.'

The room opened up before them was bright with the early morning light. It was all opened plan. To the right of the elevator was several large lounge suites, all of them angled in a semi-circle facing the wall. The wall was bare, except for a large wound up projection sheet. Several tables, capable of seating at least eight people, were scattered between the couches and a long island bench. Mati smirked at the whimper that escaped Chi at the sight of the three fridges and professional kitchen set-up. Across the way was another set of couches, with a TV and several game systems set up. A small bookcase, full of games sat beside the TV unit. Besides that, was another bookcase, this time full of books and magazines. Beside the kitchen was two sets of doorways, and a spiral staircase leading to another level.

'Wow,' escaped BonBon. Mati turned around, taking in the astonished looks on the animatronics' faces.

'Come on,' Mati said, turning and heading towards the projection couches. Jeremy was right behind her, Chi and Mangle beside him. the others followed. They were all a little concern about sitting on the couches, but Mati indicated the seats. Teddy and BonBon both made small noises of astonishment when the couches supported their weight. Once everyone else was seated, Mati allowed herself to drop onto the only couch left.

'So,' she started, leaning forward. She rested her elbows on her knees and clasped her hands together. 'Haven is basically a sanctuary for children and teens. Whether they are having problems at school, home, or they need to get away from everything for a little while; doesn't matter, the door is open. Sometimes, the court even sends kids here who did the wrong thing for the right reasons. We offer them help in any way they need it; guidance, companionship, even a temporary home if need be.

'This floor is the common area. It's for everyone to share, and is to be respected as such. The main rule in here is rather simple: you make any kind of mess, you clean it up. The two doors next to the stairs lead to different areas. The one on the left leads to a rec area. There's several parkour courses, ball pits, and a pool in a separate room. The one on the right leads through to a divided area: a dance studio with silenced walls, and a large library.

'At the moment, we only have three boarders. Zack you briefly met. He's a bright kid, but made choices that landed him here. I'm not going to tell you what he did, it's up for him whether he wants to or not. The other two are the twins: Sally and Reba. Both of those girls have been coming here for the last two years. At the moment, their parents are interstate on a business trip. So, this is their home until they return.

'Above all else, Haven is Jeremy and my home. Our parents bought this place for us, and help fund us into what it is today before they passed away. Jeremy, as you guys might know, is going to school and was working at the pizzeria, but he also helps out here…when he isn't passed out on a couch.'

Mati shot the ex-security guard a smile. Jeremy groaned, covering his face and falling back onto the couch.

'So, that's basically who and what this place is about.' Mati concluded, looking at each animatronic in the eye.

A moment's silence, then BonBon spoke up. 'That sounds like a huge undertaking for two people.'

Sitting up, Mati shrugged. 'We get by. Jeremy's actually really good with basic science and maths. He actually helped a couple of them build a robot for a science fair last year.' Jeremy, face still covered in embarrassment, groaned again. There was a pretty distinct blush on his face and neck. 'I'm well versed in literature and arts. Computers are also pretty easy for me. So, yeah we get by.'

Teddy leaned forward, catching the young woman's attention. 'What, exactly, would you like us to do here?'

Mati blinked.

'To be honest with you all, I don't exactly know. Jeremy called me up in such a blind panic to come help rescue you guys, I didn't really think any further than that.'

Silence fell. All the animatronics looked at Jeremy, who had sat up and uncovered his face. mangle unwound from Chi's shoulders, settling onto the couch between the chicken and human. She looked up at him, oil gathering in her good eye as static came from her muzzle.

'She said: you were really worried about us?' Chi translated, oil gathering under her optics as well.

Jeremy nodded, the flush darkening down his neck and around his cheeks.

'Oh, Jeremy,' Chi murmured. Mangle wiggled around, climbing over onto Jeremy's other side. Both females engulfed him in a hug, burring their faces into Jeremy's chest. His face was on the verge of turning purple, but he returned the hug.

'Thank you.'

The voice was deep, yet smooth like good coffee. Mati turned to the one animatronic that hadn't spoken until now. Mari sat on a couch all to himself, legs crossed Indian-style. his three long fingers were interlinked beneath his chin, and the mouth of his mask had flattened out into a neutral expression. He was turned to in her direction; it was the only indication he was looking at her.

'We know we've been nothing but trouble for Jeremy,' he said, 'You didn't have to open your home to us. But you did. Thank you for that. Whatever you want of us, we will do it.'

'Especially anything you want in the—ohm!' BonBon fell over to the side, his suggestive suggestion interrupted by a cushion to the face. Mari turned to glared at him, resettling before returning his attention to Mati.

Mati dipped her head in acknowledgment. 'You're welcome. In regards to what you can do around here… let's let that wait until you guys have settled in. For now—'

Thunder rolled down the staircase, cutting Mati off. Coming down the stairs, Zack was fully dressed. He glanced over at them, jerking his thumb up the stairs behind him. Faint female giggling could just be made out.

Mati sighed. 'For now, I need to deal with the twins.'

* * *

 ** _So, that was the next chapter of Haven._**

 ** _If you liked it, leave me a comment and favourite the story._**

 ** _Flamers will passed on to Springtrap_**

 ** _I'll catch you on the flip side._**


	5. Morning Chaos

_**So, this is the next chapter of Haven. Thank you, Scott Cawthon, for creating FNAF. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have anything interesting to write about.**_

 _ **Hey...where did BonBon go to?**_

 ** _Well, at least he's not bugging me._**

 _ **Now for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

Two sets of feet pounded down the stairs. Mati was already on her feet, waiting to catch them. Well aware of their morning routine, she was well aware of where they would be heading first. Since it was a weekend, their first stop would be…

'INCOMING!'

That warning was delivered a split second before two small bodies launched themselves at her from four steps up. The air was forced out of her as she hit the floor, her arms wrapped around the two girls to keep them atop her. Pain jolted up through her spine, but she merely gritted her teeth. Pushing up, she looked at the two brats currently taking up her lap.

Sally blinked her baby blue eyes at her, smiling a shy and apologetic smile up at her. Reba, on the other hand, smirked at her, brunette hair falling in her face in choppy bangs. Through they were twins, Sally and Reba were as different as chalk and cheese. Sally was a good girl, into arts, books and anything that wasn't going to involve mud and dirt. Dressed in a baby pink sundress and sandals, she looked as if she was heading for the morning picnic at the park. Reba, on the other hand, was a tomboy to the max; soccer, camping, hiking, anything that would get her out into the mud. She wore a yellow t-shirt and black shorts, looking like she was off to a casual game with friends

'Girls,' Mati greeted, giving them both the "eye". Both kids shrank back a little. 'What did we talk about last week.'

"No jumping on Mati; especially before she's had her coffee," they both recited.

Mati frowned. 'That's not it.'

'No,' Reba responded, Sally shaking her head at her sister. 'That's what Jeremy told us.'

Slowly, Mati turned her head. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Jeremy ducking down behind the couch. _Revenge will be mine, Jeremy_. Huffing, she turned back to the two girls.

'Well, that's not it.' Mati gently pushed the two of them off her lap. Regaining her feet, Mati dusted off her backside as she looked down at them. 'But that can wait. Right now, we have guests.'

Frowning, the twins leaned in opposite directions to look around her. catching sight of the animatronics, both gasped and ducked back behind her. Chuckling at their reaction, Mati turned and lead them out into the room. Two small hands grabbed at the back of her shirt, pulling it up tight around her throat and tried to keep her back with the two kids. Surprised by their sudden shyness, Mati looked back at them.

'Why are the Fazbear animatronics here?' Reba asked, looking up at her.

'Did Jeremy _steal_ them?' sally asked, disgust at the crime evident in her voice. 'Is he going to go to jail now?'

Mati rolled her eyes, aware that Reba was doing the exact same thing. 'No, Sally. Jeremy didn't steal them. He saved them from being destroyed.' Taking a hold of their hands, Mati pulled both girls around in front of her. 'Now, listen you two, they are going to be part of this family, so you will be polite them.'

Giving them a slight push, Mati moved them over to where Zack stood. The older teen was chuckling to himself, smirking at the older woman struggling with the two young ones. Mati was so tempted to flip him off, but restrained herself. She would get him back later in the ball pit. For now, introductions were in order. After all, it would be rude not to introduce the girls to their new housemates.

A gesture to her cousin, and Jeremy brought the animatronics over.

'Zack, Sally and Reba, these are Teddy, BonBon, Chi, Mangle and Mari. They're going to be living here from now on. Everyone, these are Zack, Sally and Reba.'

Sally, ever the polite young thing, stepped forward. Catching the edge of her dress, she dipped down into a polite curtsey. 'Hello, everyone,' she greeted.

Reba stepped up beside her sister. She waved a hand, thumb and first two fingers up with the other two curled in. 'Hi,' was all she said.

Zack merely waved from the island bench. He wasn't one for words.

Chi stepped forward. Always once for children, she approached the two girls first. 'Hi, girls. It's nice to meet you. I hope you'll help me in the kitchen while you're here?'

Eyes alight, Sally bounced up and down. 'I love baking! Can I help you make cakes and desserts?'

'Sure.' Chi's beak curled into a warm smile. She gently led the girl into the kitchen area, talking quietly.

Reba turned and headed over to the game system. Zack, glass of juice in hand, followed her over. BonBon followed them, watching curiously as the two started up one of the game systems. Catching sight of him from the corner of his eye, Zack set up a game and challenged the blue bunny to a duel. BonBon was unsure, until the game title came up. Then he was all over it. After all, Guitar Hero sounds like his type of game.

That left Jeremy, Teddy, Mari, Mangle and Mati. She looked over the others, unsure of what to do. House rules was: Sunday mornings, anything goes. Sunday afternoon, homework/assignments had to be finished off for the week. Jeremy didn't have anything urgent for school needed done, but he was watching Mangle wiggle about on the couch.

'Mangle,' he called, catching the white foxes attention. 'How about we put you back together and get your voice box sorted?'

Eye widened, Mangle nodded rapidly. Gently, she climbed up onto his. Jeremy stumbled slightly under her weight, but managed to remain on his feet. He started back towards the elevator. Before vanishing, though, Mari followed them. He explained that he was going to bring his prize box up into the main area. Shutting the barrier, the elevator whirled to life and descended back to the garage level.

That left Teddy and Mati together. She looked up at the bear, a small smile on her face. 'So, what do you want to do, Teddy?' she asked.

Teddy looked down at her, arms folded across his chest. His thoughts kept returning to what had happened so far. Mati and Jeremy had been kind enough to take them into their home, despite how they had acted towards Jeremy over the past week. Shame and guilt at his and his friend's behaviour swelled within his processor. How he could ever pay the two of the back, he didn't know. Now, without roles, he was uncertain what he and the others were going to do. But like Mati said, that could wait until tomorrow.

Speaking of Mati…Teddy's optics tracked over to the young woman. The question she had asked registered with him, and he thought over his answer. What _would_ he like to do?

'Would you care to show me the library, Miss Mati?' he asked.

With a gesture, Mati nodded and started walking. Teddy quickly caught up with her, crossing the room towards the two doorways. Out of the corner of his optics, he caught sight of BonBon watching them, a frown on his face. But a moment later, he returned to his game.

Heading through the right door, Mati stepped to the side and let Teddy take in the sight before him. The bear animatronic couldn't believe his optics, the sight before him not quite registering. Along three walls were massive bookshelves. They were packed full of books and manuscripts, some of them encased behind glass doors. There were small signs warning the protective gloves were needed for those items. The fourth wall was a massive picture window, offering a view of the world outside. A long wide padded bench as set beneath it, offering alternative seating to the stuffed armchairs scattered around the cosy room.

'This…this is…' Teddy stuttered, turning to take it all in. he looked back at Mati, who was leaning against one of the armchairs. 'How do you have so many books?'

Mati cast her gaze around the room. A small smile curved her lips. 'Along with being very rich, my mother was also a lover of literature. She passed on that love to me, along with her work-ethic. The books were willed to me, and I just kept adding to it over the years.

'No one really comes in here, besides me really. The books out in the main room are used for kid's school tasks, but so few of them love to read like I do.' She glanced at Teddy. 'But that's not really what you want to know, is it?

Teddy, who had been listening, browsed the shelves. He picked up a title at random, and settled into one of the armchairs. He watched her settle herself. 'You're right, it wasn't.

'Tell me about yourself, and why you took us in.'

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the next chapter. Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used in my next bonfire.**_

 _ **BonBon:** Oh R4v3n..._

 _ **Me:** BonBon? where have you been?_

 _ **BonBon:** Just getting your room ready..._

 _ **Me:** What?_

 _ **BonBon:** Come here, love!_

 ** _Me:_** _Get away from me!_


	6. Getting to Know You

_Huff! Huff! **What the hell is up with that bunny?**_

 ** _Oh, hi? You've come back for more? What's wrong with all of you?_**

 ** _Haha, just kidding. Thanks for coming back and reading my rambling. I hope you're enjoying his story as much as I am writing it! Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. BonBon has been a bit of a handful._**

 ** _Thankful, Teddy has cornered him somewhere else for the moment. So I can give you guys a update._**

 _ **Now for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

'Tell me about yourself, and why you took us in.' Teddy requested. A soft whirling came from him as he shifted, leaning forward. His forearms clasped rested on his knees his fingers intertwining. 'We know that Jeremy is American, but your accent doesn't quite fit in. I can't say I've ever heard it before.'

Mati leaned back in the armchair. Her eyes cast down at her lap, her fingers twisting in the fabric of her jeans. She pushed her body deeper into the seat, curling up and contorted her body so she was facing him.

'What do you want to know?' she asked. 'I'll try and answer all your questions, but there will be some that I won't or can't answer.'

'I won't push,' he promised.

Taking a breath, Mati settled back. 'Where do you want to start.'

Teddy brought his hand up, his chin resting on his curled fist. Where did he start? 'How about your name?' he started. 'It seems a bit odd, giving a baby girl a male name.'

A smile curled her lips. 'That's an easy one,' she said, a slight blush blooming on her cheeks. 'My first name is actually Matilda. It's not a common name, and I was picked on a lot in primary school. So, Jeremy and I shortened my name to Mati. Since then, it's the only name I give anyone new in my life.'

Teddy's muzzle curled up in a smile. 'Matilda…?'

'Mom loved the song, "Waltzing Matilda".' Mati's blush deepened. 'She sang it throughout her pregnancy and just after I was born. I mean, I can understand Matilda as a middle name, but a first name? God, what drugs was she on when she thought that one up.'

Both of them chuckled, though Teddy watched her through slitted optics. Watching the way her hands curled into fists and thumped against the couch as her humour overtook her. there were tears in the corners of her eyes, which she was quick to wipe away. She looked back up at him, her striking hazel eyes seeming to sparkle in the light from the window.

'So, as soon as I turned eighteen, I went to the Births, Deaths and Marriage Registry and had my name legally changed to Mati. Most of my friends and family called me that already, so I figured "why not?". The only one who still calls me Matilda is my mother.'

Shuffling in the chair, Mati gestured to Teddy. 'Well, that's the story behind my name. what's your next question?'

Teddy sat back, shaking his head. 'Give me a minute. I'm not sure what could possibly top that explanation.'

Mati chuckled, a knowing smile curling her lips. Other than that, she stayed quiet and waited for him to think of the next question.

'Did you have another job before Haven?' he finally asked.

'Well, that's another story.'

Mati shifted, getting to her feet and moving over to the window. Her arms came up and gripped her elbows. Her stance changed, closing off slightly. The light from the window created a silhouette around her, throwing most of her body into shadows. Teddy got up, following her over to the window. There was something in the reflection of her eyes. They had dulled, a shadow dropping down over them.

'If yah're uncomfortable…' Teddy started. Normally, he would reach out and comfort the one experiencing the pain, but he didn't want to push it with Mati. Not until he knew her better.

Mati shook her head. 'No, it's not that. I... can we just…'

Teddy reacted, reaching out and taking a hold of her shoulders. Mati jolted forward, shocked at the action, but didn't pull away. Instead, she relaxed into the touch. Surprised, but pleased, Teddy drew her back against him, turning the touch into a warm hug. Until the other toys, his suite had a bit of insulation so when the children hugged him, it was almost like hugging the old Freddy – a big soft teddy bear.

A few moments of silence passed, neither of them moving. It was comfortable. Mati turned away from the window, twisting around so she could return the embrace. Teddy was slightly shocked at her actions, but merely held her a little closer.

Chuckling, slightly ashamed of herself, Mati drew back from the embrace. Teddy didn't stop her, his hands trailing back to her shoulders. His optics started to glow softly.

'Sorry,' she apologised, rubbing at her eyes. Tears hadn't fallen, but her eyes had begun to itch. She glanced back up at him.

teddy shook his head. 'Who am I ta judge?' he asked, letting her go with a pat on the shoulder. 'Change of subject; what happens in the rec room?'

Taking a deep breath, Mati turned and headed towards the door. Teddy was there by her side as he followed her back out into the main room. The shit-eating grin on her face didn't instil him with a whole lot of confidence. Once back in the main room, the other humans seemed to have sensed her mood as they all looked over at her.

One look at her, the rest all took on the similar grin. Chills ran up all the animatronics' spinal struts. That was not a friendly smile.

'So…who's refing this round?' she asked. All the other humans looked at each other before pointing at Sally. She looked at them, but nodded. 'Okay, you lot go get ready. I'll explain everything to the new guys.'

While Teddy wasn't pleased that she was ignoring them at the moment, but also was pleased that she wasn't talking about them like they were just machines. Jeremy and Mangle, who had come back up from the workshop, separated though Mangle did try to hang on to him. The young man could be heard making reassuring noises to her, but it wasn't doing any good.

'Mangle,' Mati called, catching the white fox's attention. 'Jeremy's going to be fine. He's done this before.'

'What's he done before?' BonBon asked, setting down the guitar hero controller and approaching her.

Mati turned to him, the grin on her face deepening into a smirk. 'Every Sunday arvo, we have a little competition so see who'll chose that night's movie. It's nothing painful,' she said quickly, raising her hands in a placating gesture at the animatronics' look. 'But it involves the pit in the rec room. It's just a game that we came up with back when we were kids.'

'And, what is this "game" called?' Chi asked, wings folded and a stern glare on her face.

'Dodge Ball Pit Capture the Flag,' Mati concluded with a smirk.

'Huh?'

'Just wait and see.'

* * *

Teddy knew Jeremy was a little insane, having worked the full week at their old restaurant after finding out about their glitch. But, watching him, Mati and the two other kids dive around in a ball pit; trying to hit each other with larger soft balls and capture the flag flapping at opposite ends of the pit just cemented the point in his CPU. The pit was full of small platforms, with large soft dodge balls strewn around. The boys and girls had squared off, and had both dove into the balls. Mati and Jeremy had been aiming at each other while Reba and Zack jumped from platform to platform trying to get to the flag. Every now and then Sarah, with a red slash and whistle, would pop up and yell something at either team.

Beside him, BonBon and Mangle were letting out cheers of encouragement to both teams, muttering about how much fun this looked like. Chi was stressing about someone getting hurt. And Mari – he didn't know where he got it from – had a small camera and was recording it all.

 _Well, at least it won't be boring here_ , Teddy thought to himself.

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the latest chapter of Haven. What did you think? Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will...**_ ** _wait! what's that sound..._**

 _ **BonBon:** R4v3n..._

 _ **Me:** Oh, hell no_

 _ **BonBon:** Where are you, Sugarplum?_

 _ **Jumps out the window and the neighbour's fence.**_

 ** _BonBon:_** _I know you're hear somewhere, R4v3n..._

 ** _BonBon:_** _...R4v3n?_


	7. Settling In

_Crawls in, whimpering as her open scratches brushed against the floor._

 _ **Damn it...I need a vacation...**_

 ** _Oh, I wasn't expecting you guys to show up. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter up._** _Tries to stand and topples over onto a couch._ ** _Life has been getting in the way of me writing, but I'm back. And that bloody rabbit is no where in sight...I drugged him and mailed him off to a "friend" in Greenland._**

 _ **Now for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**_

 _I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! _**_That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
_**

 ** _Now..._**

 ** _Enjoy the fic!_**

* * *

A week came and went, and Mati found herself alone in quiet reflection of what had happened.

It had started off a little rough. The animatronics had been a little unsure of what they were going to do now, and when the kids had come in they had been startled to find the ex-pizzeria performers in their sanctuary. A little coaxing from Zack and the twins however helped to pave the way for everyone.

Chi, of course, was at home in the kitchen. In more than one case, Mati had enlisted Jeremy to help get her out of the area so she could work on feeding everyone. The high school kids whom were taking homeco were more than grateful for the input Chi had offered them. It had also been fun watching the chicken discover food other than pizza.

Aside from his talent with a guitar, BonBon was rather artistic. When sally wasn't in the kitchen with Chi, she was with the blue bunny working on her art projects. He was quite brilliant when it came to painting, and some of the girls talked him into doing face painting. Mati smiled at the memory; despite having paint on his fur, BonBon had a brilliant time.

Mari spent most of his time working with the kids who had educational problems. Most of them being in math. Mari never gave the answer outright to the kids, instead leading them down the right path and letting them reach the conclusion on their own. Never Mati's strong suite, she was glad to have someone in the house other than Jeremy to be able to help the kids.

Speaking of her cousin, Jeremy spent a lot of his free time working on Mangle. When they had come into the main room on Wednesday, you could have heard a pin drop. Mangle was once again whole, her white fur luminescent in the light of the sun, the pink highlights and accents standing out lovely. Wrapped around her neck had been a large red ribbon. She had blinked, blushed a pretty shade of red, and asked what the others thought of her new look. All the animatronics had surged forward, engulfing the pair in a hug. Her second head had been transformed into a parrot; it now took flight with a distasteful sqwark. Jeremy eventually cried out for mercy and was released, but wasn't allowed to go too far from the group for the rest of the day.

And Teddy? Teddy divided his time between helping any of the kids with literature assignments, and reading in the library. On Tuesday, Mati had taken him aside when she spotted him flashing through a book. It had taken a while for her to explain the pleasure of reading a story slowly, but she had gotten through to the bear. Since then, Teddy had been working his way through her library, a small smile on his muzzle as he read.

But it wasn't reflection that had Mati up at 4am in the morning.

Leaning back, she allowed the bench to support her full weight as she stared up at the sky. The rooftop conservatory made for a great hiding place. Barely anyone came up here, unless it was one of the homeco kids looking for herbs. Up here, it felt like home to her. She took a deep breath, the powerful aroma of eucalyptus soothing her.

Home she missed her old home sometimes…

'Figured you'd be up here.'

Turning her head, she watched Jeremy come fully through the doorway. The stairs weren't hidden on the second floor. Just with it being located next to her room, almost no one was willing to go near it. The teen moved cautiously along the green path, watching out for any unfamiliar plants that could harm him. Mati watched him, a small smile appearing at the familiar actions.

Jeremy settled on the bench beside her. neither looked at each other; their attention was turned towards the distant town centre.

'The nightmare again?' Jeremy finally asked, turning to look at her.

Mati side-glanced at him. 'Yeah,' she murmured, sliding down on the bench. Stretching her legs, she twisted them until the joints popped. 'Damn thing just won't leave me alone. Haven't had a decent night sleep since I came back over.'

'The animatronics aren't giving you any problems, are they?' he questioned.

Shaking her head, Mati turned her attention back to the urban scape. 'No, they're not a bother.' Jeremy had explained that none of the animatronics had a set night mode, so when she had wandered down to the kitchen and found Chi rustling around. She had waved at the chicken, and headed back up to her room.

'Are you going to—'

'No.'

Jeremy turned fully to face her. 'Mati…eventually one of the animatronics will become curious, and they won't let you just scrape by with that kind of answer.'

Mati sighed.

'Yeah, that's true.'

Silence once again descended over the two of them. Jeremy shifted about to the bench, uncomfortable with the perception he had made his cousin feel awkward. Mati merely settled back, the previous situation rolling off her shoulders. Her mind slowed, emptying of anything involved her nightmares.

The silence shattered with the sound of glass and steel meeting concrete. Both humans jolted, heads whipped round to look at the door. Muffled shouts could be ears through the thick steel, the language causing Mati's eyebrows to arch. She hadn't heard anything like that since she had been in a local pub and a fight broke out.

She glanced at Jeremy. 'What's that chances that wasn't the brand new TV?' she questioned.

Jeremy didn't bother looking back at her as he headed for the stairs. 'I'm not willing to take that bet.'

A sigh escaped her lips. 'Well…let's go see what the damage had been caused his time.'

…

The scene the two walked in on was not the one Mati was expecting to find. Rather than anything large being broken, or bodies lying scattered about, they walked in to find BonBon and Chi squared off, a tray of spilt cupcakes and shards of a glass discarded at their feet. Teddy, Mangle and Mari stood off to the side, watching yet not moving to break the two of them up.

The two humans paused, staring. Jeremy huffing, having seen this before while at the old restaurant. To Mati though, this was completely out of left field. Unsure, she edged her way over to Teddy and Mari; Mangle had spotted and accosted Jeremy.

'What happened?' the young woman asked, eye the toy animatronics.

Teddy glanced at her, a small smile of welcome on his muzzle. 'Just a normal scuffle. This happens all the time.'

Mati folded her eyes, her weight shifting onto her left leg. 'All this over some spilled cupcakes?' she asked, glancing up at Mari.

Mari looked down at her, his long arms folded over his thin chest. He tilted his head to the side, pausing a moment before shrugging.

Mati face palmed.

She glanced up at the two animatronics one more time, before turning on her heel and heading off towards the library. 'Give me yell when the "war" is over,' she called over her shoulder.

'…out of my way, you walking drumstick!' BonBon growled, something that confused the hell out of the Mati. Bunnies don't growl, she was sure.

Chi response had her turning around. 'You should watch your big feet, you blasted cross-dressing bunny!'

'Why you—'

' ** _ENOUGH_**!'

The world reverberated through the building, bring all within the to a halt. Mati's jaw dropped slightly, and she couldn't help but stare. Everyone, aside from Teddy, was staring at Mari in shock. The marionette stood tall, his long fingers curled around his thin hips at he glared at the other two animatronics. At least, she was sure he was glaring; with his mask, it was hard to tell.

Mari turned back to look at Jeremy. The young man flinched under the tall animatronic's gaze. Mangle wrapped her arms around him, her golden eyes focused on the marionette.

' ** _Jeremy, is there any chance you can reprogram these two to sing Sesame Street songs?_** ' Mari asked, this face forming a malevolent grin stretching across his mask. Behind him, BonBon and Chi's facial plating paled at the thought of such torture.

Jeremy's expression was priceless, his jaw dropping before mirroring Mari's.

Mati once again walked off, her laughter followed her out of the room.

* * *

 _ **Well...**_

 _ **That was the latest chapter of Haven. What did you think? Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**_

 _ **Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will...** Ding-dong! **Who can that be?** Opens the door and pales. **Oh no...**_

 _ **BonBon:** _**R4v3n! I'm back, Sugarplum!**

 ** _Me:_ Oh, hell no**

 _ **BonBon:** _**I've missed you, darling.** **I've picked up a few things I want to show you.**

 _ **Tries to make a break for it, but BonBon grabs her in a tight hug.**_

 ** _BonBon:_ I hope you've got nothing planned for the rest of the weekend!**

 ** _Me:_ Teddy! HELP!**


	8. Purple Shadows Forming

_Slowly pokes her head around the corner._

 _ **Please...don't kill me yet. I can explain!**_

 ** _I've recently gotten employed, and my new job has kept me really busy for the last few months. My life has been get up, go to work, come home, eat, sleep and repeat. This is the first time in a while I've had to write anything. But I'm back, and I'm going to finish this_ _pic_ _for you all._**

 ** _I owe you guys that. So, thank you for putting up with me through all of this._**

 **Now for the part that will keep me out of trouble...hopefully.**

I **DO NOT** own Five Nights at Freddy's! **That honour belongs to Scott Cawthon. I just own a heap of FNAF merchandise. Mati, Zack, and any other OCs belong to me.  
**

 **Now...**

 **Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Mati slipped back into Haven, daily newspaper in hand. She didn't even pause as a pillow flew past her head. Well use to it by now, she just navigated around the mayhem and kept an eye out in case any one of them went too close to the TVs.

She headed for the kitchen, taking a seat at the end of the island bench. Chi was moving about the kitchen, Sarah her constant shadow. Teddy was also there, offering her a smile when Mati offered him the paper. While the bear pursued the news, Mati turned back to the chaos unfolding before her.

BonBon, Jeremy, Reba, Mangle, and several other teens were involved in an epic pillow fight. One animatronic on each team, and Mati couldn't quite keep count of how many pillows had been destroyed.

'So…how did this war get started,' Mati asked, directing the question over her shoulder.

Mari, who was leaning against the wall with his camera in hand, shrugged his thin shoulders before answering. " _ **I believe…BonBon hit Jeremy with a pillow for changing his channel. Mangle retaliated and hit Reba. From there…well, you can see the result.**_ "

Mati glanced over at him. 'And…you're?'

" _ **Blackmail footage.**_ "

'Ah.'

Teddy looked up from his paper, cerulean optics catching hazel eyes. "Don't mind Mari, Mati. He has a habit of collecting such footage. It tends to cause BonBon to behave…even if only for short periods of time."

Mati rolled her eyes. 'I've got no problem with it,' she said, before turning and glaring at the marionette, one finger raised in warning. 'As long as that camera stays out of my room.'

If Mari had any swallowing capabilities, he would have gulped.

Satisfied with the warming, Mati turned her attention back to Teddy. 'Anything interesting happening in the world at the moment?' she asked, offering Chi a smile as the chick placed a plate of pancakes before her.

The bear didn't look up this time, merely turned the page whilst answering. "The InterCity 125 breaks world diesel powered train speed record by reaching 238 km/h."

Blinking at the random bit of knowledge, Mati merely shrugged and dug into her breakfast. Between bites, she offered suggestions to Chi and Sarah as they puttered around. The little girl wanted to start making Christmas cookies, with the holiday only being 24 days away. She drew the line, however, at reindeer marshmallow cookies. The young woman could only imagine the mess those things would create.

Her eye moved to a small pile of letters near her. one of the teens must have brought them in. gathering up, she began shorting them. Bills, referrals, evaluation notices, personal…hello? Dropping the rest, she examined one particular letter.

It wasn't remarkable, in all fairness. A plain white envelope, with two stamps in the top right hand corner, and a postal mark over the top of them. It was the address on the front that caught her eye…or rather, how it was written. Simply addressed to Haven House, it was written in shaky chicken scratch. It obviously hadn't come out of a machine, and this confused Mati.

Direct contact with Haven House was made either by email or phone. There was a landline in the main room and in the study, with the ring being loud enough to hear throughout the building.

No one used letters anymore.

Shrugging, she turned it over. No return address.

She opened it.

Jeremy wandered into the kitchen, soft goose down from an exploded pillow stuck in his hair. Mangle followed quickly on his heels, trying to pluck the feathers from his blonde locks. Chi took one look at the young engineer and doubled over in laughter. Sarah was also giggling, her eyes crinkled in mirth.

'Ha-ha; laugh it up,' Jeremy grumbled, dodging Mangle's next attempt to help and headed for the fridge. 'I noticed you two weren't in the fight.'

'Really, Jeremy,' Sarah huffed softly, sticking her nose up in the air like a snooty little princess. Her voice took on a thick, fake British accent. 'Such tussles are too brutish for a lady like me.'

Chi grinned at the young girl's antics. "Besides, who would make breakfast for you guys?" she questioned.

Reba had come up alongside Jeremy. The two of them shared a look, turned back to Chi, and shrugged. 'Fair enough, they both said.

Chi chuckled before turning back to the stove.

Before Jeremy could start on the mountain of food before him, he was interrupted. Mati had been silent the whole time, still as stone. Now, she was on her feet and heading for her cousin. She came level with him, a hand reaching out to snag his left elbow.

'We need to talk.'

One look at her had the retort on Jeremy's tongue vanishing. Hazel eyes, normally warm and gentle, looked like cold pounamu chips. As Mati was facing away from all the others, only Jeremy could see the blank slate she had become.

Reluctantly abandoning his plate, he offered Chi an apologetic smile. Chi, do you mind putting my plate in the oven until I get back?' he asked, getting to his feet.

The chick animatronic look startled, then slightly upset, but nodded all the same.

Mati released his arm, already heading off in the direction of the study. Jeremy could tell something was up; her back was ramrod straight, and her stride was deliberate. Not once did she look back.

'Jeremy,' Mangle spoke up. The engineer turned to the fox, taking in her nervous appearance. Looking over the other animatronics, he noted that they all had similar looks as they watched Mati's retreating form. 'Is something wrong with Mati?'

Jeremy didn't say anything, instead placing a hand on the white fox's shoulder plating. 'She's fine, Mangle. Mati just needs me for a few minutes.'

Though none of the animatronics looked convinced, they did back off the subject. Jeremy offered another smile before taking off after his cousin.

Whatever was up… had really spooked her.

…

Mati paced along the face of the window, her gaze turned out to the world beyond. Winter was setting in; a light dusting of snow had started to fall. It was no more than a 2cm deep. Everything was covered in the white crud. Mati shivered.

It would be the start of summer back home.

'Mati?'

turning, she watched Jeremy came through the library door. He knew her well enough; she didn't have to say a word for him to close the door.

Jeremy turned back to her. 'So, what's got your panties in a twist?'

Not saying a word, she handed over the letter.

As Jeremy looked it over, Mati moved away from the window. She prowled along the bookcases, running her fingers along the wooden ledges. Her eyes narrowed slightly, cutting over to Jeremy as he examined what was in his hands.

He finally looked up.

'H-how the hell d-did this guy find out t-they're here?' Jeremy stuttered, looking down at the letter and the accompanying photo. It had been taken through one of the windows, and showed the animatronics interacting with the Haven children. This would have been harmless, if not for the letter. The words, written in thick marker, chilled both humans to the bone.

 **TURN OVER THE ANIMATRONICS, OR JOIN THE KIDS – PURPLE MAN**

This reference didn't make any sense on its own. But Jeremy and Mati were well aware of what had happened at the pizzeria. They looked at each other, uncertainty and fear reflecting in two sets of eyes. Gritting her teeth, Mati turned away from her cousin to look out the window.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into?

'What are we going to do?' Jeremy asked, his voice steadier but still tinted with fear.

Mati looked back at him. She took a deep breath, thinking things through. They couldn't risk the kids; that was once thing she refused to do. She also wouldn't be turning over the animatronics. The Toy Gang had become a part of the family, and you don't abandon family.

'We'll send the kids home tomorrow morning,' she stated, meeting Jeremy's gaze. 'and then you're going to help me upgrade this place. If someone is threatening our family, we're going to be damn sure we can fight back.'

Jeremy blinked. 'You're not going to turn them over?'

Folding her arms, Mati glared at him. 'No, just like I would never turn you over if you had wiped out a local drug gang.'

Jeremy's gaze dropped, his hand coming up to rub the back of his head in shame.

Mati huffed. She knew that Jeremy meant well, but he could be an absolute idiot at times. Looking away from him, her eyes scanned over the rest of the room. Movement on one of the walls caught her attention, drawing her gaze to it. Surprised by what she saw, a small smile tugged at her lips. Cheeky.

'One thing I do know,' Mati said, making Jeremy look back up at her, 'is that we've got company.'

Frowning, Jeremy whirled around. There, sitting on the open window above the library door, was Mangle's parrot. It squawked at being noticed, taking flight back into the depths of the main room. Beyond the door, both humans could hear heavy foot falls.

'Looks like we've got some explaining to do.' She said, grinning at her cousin's expression.

* * *

 **Well...**

 **That was the latest chapter of Haven. What did you think? Leave me a review with your thoughts. If you enjoyed the fic, favourite it so you don't miss any updates.**

 ** _Flamers will be ignored, and the fire will be used during my next camping trip!_**

 **BonBon:** **I'm glad you're back, R4v3n**

 **Me: Please, Bon. Night tonight...**

 **BonBon:** **I'm not going to try anything tonight, darling.**

Bonbon starts rubbing author's shoulders. Groaning, the author falls asleep.

 **BonBon: She'll be back in a few days, guys!**


End file.
